nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheddar
Cheddar Hoshiko (星子 チェダー) 'is protostar type Celestial and deuteragonist of the series Solar Emissary. She is the second listed on the Nebulamancers character page, and often seen with Natsuki and Tethys. Appearance Cheddar is seen in a white, long-sleeved sailor fuku with an orange collar and end of sleeves, and a green ribbon with a yellow star in the middle. Her turtleneck underneath is also white. She wears orange shorts with white and yellow striped stockings, coming together with orange boots. She has long, ankle-length hair that has holes on it (like a block of cheese) with bangs, and a big orange star accessory on each side of her head. Her eyes are green. In her old design, there's not much change, except for her sailor fuku being short-sleeved rather than long-sleeved. Only one picture exists of her in an alternate outfit, assumed to be her summer or vacation wear. She's seen wearing a pastel yellow jacket with white puffy, short sleeves. The shirt is white with a yellow sun design, shorts being orange, and wearing a white sun-visor. Personality Cheddar seems to be a very peppy individual. Almost always smiling or having a good time in pictures shown of her, and is said to be a caring, yet over-confident and lacking any sense of danger being. Not much else is known about her. Relationships Cheddar is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Natsuki Cheddar and Natsuki seem to have a close friendship, as Natsuki was the one who found Cheddar when the protostar crash-landed. Natsuki also helped name her as "Cheddar" until she remembers her actual name. They are both seen time and time again in illustrations, Cheddar either hanging off of Natsuki or is in the back giving a smile and a peace sign. Pyo has stated that Cheddar sees Natsuki as a "big sister type" figure. Tethys Not much is known of their relationship, but they are shown to be kind to each other. Both being deuteragonists it can be assumed they are friends through their relation with Natsuki. Dysnomia Seen drawing with her. Their relationship is unknown otherwise. Trivia * Cheddar Hoshiko is ''not her real name. She cannot remember her real name due to a crash landing that gave her amnesia. Natsuki was the one to name her. * Cheddar's favorite food is '''cheese. * Cheddar's hobby is unknown, being shown as "???". * Hoshiko means "star child", with 星 (hoshi) meaning "star" and 子 (ko) meaning "child". * The holes in her hair are said to be impossible. * She is a minor, even if her age is said to be "countless". Gallery Cheddar-1.png|Old portrait Reggtedtdxvf.png bop.gif 76537cb74e5d6b8bc28c6bc6e5d0d5a3.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Cheddar on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch Cheddar reference.png|An old reference of Cheddar's design acd16cf6655d1853ee5594370ab1dbb0.png|Alternate outfit 002.png 003.png Poster.png 0876728de5d51126f55ef9f567de87b2.png d54247566a4e7a62948923ee05eb6e70.png 6bdef532e2b79a80b9e4335a9a4d5cd0.png 00000000.png 5bbe8b68f36e80133a212590574e910a.png 69e212e660c66b0caba9cab09622c2ed.png|Sandwich 31114a4d71e7dd932bc0f8367ed13470.png 89323f04651cd86116b3c58f933554ee.png capree.png dfghnymjujthrgredf.png e0eb010c826aafb5492199e057e52140.png god4.png kids.png|With Dysnomia poor.png wwwww.png|Dressed as Pearl Fey from Ace Attorney stars2.png Event476.png Tnbt2015.png Suiseisan.png C44a49cf82f7f022ee2e12fa7ba02808.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/cheddar.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/122308 Category:Characters Category:Solar Emissary Category:Stars Category:Celestial